star_vs_the_forces_of_evil_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Wartson
Johnny Wartson is the secondary protagonist of Ari And Johnny And The 100 Spells, a spinoff series of Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil. Personality As a counter to Ari's personality, Johnny's personality is rambunctious and wild instead of calm and controlled. He can be very nosy at times due to him constantly asking what a word means. Also, he can be an annoyance to Ari at times, but he can stop and obey Ari's commands easily. He actually also makes fun of himself sometimes. For example, in the episode "Figure Realify," he says that he got angry over a stupid figure discussion. Appearance Since he is a living, talking wand with his own mind and self-awareness, he looks just like a wand. His "head" has a diamond on it with a blue moon shape and 4 star shapes on the edges on the diamond. His "head" also has gray demon wings and gray horns on it. One of the horns is also broken. On his handle, he has a blue button that looks like an eye to turn him on and a red claw on the bottom of the handle surrounded by black thorns. Also, his diamond is indigo, and the rest of his body is purple. When he is turned off, his broken horn is not visible, the white part of the eye button is not visible, and the red claw is white. Spells Johnny can produce spells like any other wand, but all of his spells have a minor twist. Remembered Spells -'Crystal Rock Tumble:' Shoots 3 crystal rocks that never stop bouncing around and killing enemies until they hit something hard enough to stop them. Minor Twist: Shoots pumice instead of crystal rocks. -'Object Tinify/Biggify: '''Makes an object bigger or smaller. '''Minor Twist: '''The effects are reversed in each keyword. -'''Strawberry Banana Smoothie Spill: '''Spills a large smoothie on the enemies to make them more prone to slipping. '''Minor Twist:' The smoothie is Strawberry Kiwi instead of Strawberry Banana. -'Rainbow Thunderstorm: '''A rainbow thunderbolt hits the enemy, making them change color and become stunned for a short amount of time. '''Minor Twist: '''There is rainbow rain instead of a rainbow thunderbolt. -'''Super Spiky Thunderstorm: '''A very large cloud is summoned that rains metal spikes on the enemies. '''Minor Twist: '''There are icicles instead of metal spikes. -'''Banana peel octopus: '''Creates a banana peel octopus to fight for the user. '''Minor Twist: '''Makes multiple banana peel octopi instead of one. -'''Wind Katana: '''Creates a katana out of wind to fight your enemies with. '''Minor Twist: '''The sword is a pirate sword instead of a katana. -'''Sunburst: '''Creates a small sun that blows up. '''Minor Twist: '''Makes a small moon instead of a small sun. -'''Paint Splatter: '''Shoots a beam of paint that changes the color of the area. '''Minor Twist': Makes things fade instead of change color. It also is deadly, because it can make things die within a span of time. -'Confetti Blowdown: '''Creates yellow balls that shoot an enemy with confetti. '''Minor Twist: '''There is candy instead of confetti. Non-Remembered Spells -'''Figure Realify: '''Makes a toy living. '''Minor Twist: '''Unlike told, the spell dosen't make the toys go lifeless when they're seen. '-Card Realify: ' Makes a character on a card living. '''Minor Twist: '''Same as figure realifys, except instead of a toy, it's the character on the card. -'''Butterfly Shuriken: '''Shoots butterflies that act as shurikens. '''Minor Twist: '''The butterflies are moths. -'''Spaghetti Snake Wraparound: '''Creates spaghetti snakes that wrap around the enemy, making them mostly unable to move. '''Minor Twist: '''The Snakes Are Linguine instead of Spaghetti. -'''Cat Video Cutify: '''Sends out a wave of cats that attack all enemies and heals everything else. '''Minor Twist: '''It sends out kittens instead of cats. Emotional Spells -'''Golden Snakes: '''When extremely angry, Johnny Shoots golden snakes. '''Minor Twist: '''Johnny shoots slime snakes instead of Golden Snakes. -'''Flying Crustaceans: '''When aroused, Johnny shoots flying crustaceans. '''Minor Twist:' Johnny shoots more crabs than lobsters instead of more lobsters than crabs. -'''Burst Of Happiness: '''When extremely happy, Johnny explodes violently. '''Minor Twist: '''Instead of blowing up and fixing himself, he survives the blow. Category:Characters Category:Males